Goodbye
by Loopy777
Summary: How many times do friends have to say goodbye? Entry for Shipping Month 2010 - Mai/Ty Lee prompt.


**Goodbye**

Jump.

Flip.

Twirl.

Roll.

Landing! Ta da! Mai's bedroom window!

I didn't bother knocking because I knew Mai wouldn't care and I was actually kind of in a hurry. Mai was lying on her bed doing that thing where she throws blades at the ceiling above her bed. I had always kept telling her not to do that because what if one of those knives falls out and hits in the face? But she never listened to me, and now she wouldn't have to hear it anymore. Yay for Mai.

She didn't even say hello. She just looked at me as I crawled into her room and raised an eyebrow at me. I gave her a big smile and kindly said, "Hi Mai!"

"Is there a reason you used the window?"

Mai was never very chatty but I would have liked it if she could have avoided getting right to business just this once. Didn't she understand how fleeting our time together was? Well, no, I guess she wouldn't if I hadn't told her yet. "I can't stay long, but I just wanted to see you one last time. Also I don't really want your parents or servants knowing I was here."

She just scrunched up her face and gave me a look, but then her eyes widened and she frowned. Frowned more than was usual for Mai. "No."

"No what?"

"You're not."

"Not what?"

"Stop being stupid. I mean that you're running away to join the circus, like you said. Or rather, I'm trying to express denial of that realization."

"Oh." I would have liked to make Mai happy at that point, because Mai is never happy even though she leads a blessed life. Part of me resents her for that, but most of me is just really sad that she's so out of balance. "Well, um, you're right. About the first part." I couldn't keep looking at her. "I'm sorry."

Mai sighed like she always does. "Just go then. Be happy."

"I already said goodbye to Azula."

"I'm sure she was thrilled."

"She hugged me."

"Good for her. Maybe she finally acquired some human empathy. Probably found her mother's old empathy in a closet somewhere and is trying it out."

Mai's voice was dead like always, but I saw her aura there. "Mai! That was really mean!"

"Well, I have to get my kicks somehow, now that you're leaving. Maybe I'll take up abusing small animals."

Then I really looked at her, and realized that she was keeping her eyes away from me. "Oh, Mai, I'm sorry I'm leaving you. Really! But I need to do this, for me! It's not going to be fun, at first. I'll be all alone on the boat, and until I get to the circus. But you'll have Azula, and you have a new baby brother, and your parents have always paid a lot of attention to you and your future, and you'll meet a nice boy..."

Mai still didn't look at me, but her face actually moved while I talked, and had settled into a really nasty sneer by that last part. "Goodbye, Ty Lee. Don't fall off the windowsill on your way out."

I wanted to say more, but I really had to get going if I was going to make the boat. So I just threw myself on top of her, gave her the biggest hug I could, and waved goodbye as I went out the window. I heard the window slam shut as I ran away.

* * *

As if Ty Lee isn't usually an unpleasantly dazzling enough sight, when I finally found her after Zuko's coronation, she was dolled up in full Kyoshi Warrior uniform and make-up, slathered with all the color the name implies. I felt my eyes rolling in what had become a reflex motion when dealing with the girl. "Ty Lee, what are you doing?"

I think she was smiling under all that color. "They gave me the full initiation! Isn't that great? I'm a real Kyoshi Warrior now!"

"Well, I suppose that's better than getting a prison tattoo. Are you going to be wearing that everyday, now?"

"Only when I'm working!" Maybe it was because she was so... colorful at the moment, because her next movement was only what I could describe as _wilting_. "So, yeah, that's going to be everyday."

It took me a moment to get that. "Oh. Again. What, the circus not exciting enough for you?"

She brightened again. "The circus was great! I've never been happier than when I was there." I had to work to keep from retching at that. She couldn't have been reacting to me, because I succeeded in keeping my face impassive, but she nevertheless settled down again and frowned. "But I think I learned that life isn't always about being happy. I can really help people as a Kyoshi Warrior, and instead of just applause, I can earn, you know, respect and stuff. So even thought I'm part of another matched set, I'm still me and appreciated for that. You get it?"

I purposefully didn't even think about it. "Whatever. I guess I'll write you at... wherever you go. The place with the funny name."

"Kyoshi Island."

"Oh, that's right. How original."

We were both silent after that, which was unusual. Ty Lee and I do not _do_ awkward silences, but this time I was working extra hard to stay myself. Then Ty Lee burst forward and hugged me. Of course. "Mai! I'm really sorry I'm leaving you again, and I'm really sorry I left you alone last time! But now you have Zuko, and he'll make you his Royal Consort, and you can make friends with Avatar Aang and all those great friends he has! You'll learn to like it, and reach out to people other than me, and be happy. I know it!" And because she's Ty Lee, she utterly killed the mood with an addendum. "What does the Royal Consort do, anyway?"

"Beyond the obvious? Apparently feed turtleducks and make sure the Royal Heirs grow up properly insane."

"Mai! That was mean!"

"Just sticking to what I know. I presume you'll be eating with the other Kyoshi's tonight?"

"Yeah, Suki wants to get to know me. Most of the group is leaving tomorrow, and I'll be going with them. I'll say goodbye before I leave. I promise."

"I'll leave my window unlocked. See you then." I broke the hug and walked away, purposefully not looking at Ty Lee. The banquet had already started, but no one said anything as I headed for my place at the central table. There was only one seat left open, between Zuko and the Waterbender.

I heaved a truly epic sigh, and sat down.

Dinner was boring.

**END**


End file.
